Beyond the Meaning of Pain
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: After being raped by a total stranger, Silvers life slowly starts to fall apart, the stranger visiting him every night, just wacthing him outside his bedroom window. How long until he strikes again? Yaoi Sonilver Shadilver oc x Silver. chappies get long
1. The Painful first meeting

Me: Hi yall! *grins maniaclly*

Silver: *reading story over shoulder* BITCH!!

Me: SHUT IT!!  
Silver: Fine, fine, whatever!

Me: I'm here to say thanks to Trauts, for their constructive criticism, Harry (Star's friend from school), for their...umm...poetical reviews, and Hazel, ( Dr Who/Dolittle), for their numerous random reviews. Also this story contains YAOI & RAPE!! If you don't like it then leave now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (YET! MWAHAHA!) except for the rapist ( I know Trauts hates re-colours and that sorta stuff, but it's necessary for this story, so sorry) and maybe some others characters who _may _appear. Anyway, enough, on with the story!

Beyond the Meaning of Pain

Chapter one

'I should have listened to Sonic!' Silver thought to himself, as a horrible pain shot through his body. He tried to use his psychokenesis, again, but it was no use, as his hands were tied together behind his back, with a thick rope.

Tears trickled down his face leaving tear tracks along his white furred face, and tanned muzzle. He tried to yell, call for help but all that came out through his gag, was a muffled squeak.

The person, or a better word for him would be, monster. grunted with every movement not caring about what he was taking from the youth below him.

He let out a last, loud grunt and then came inside, Silver's small, fragile body. He pulled himself out of the white hedgehog and grinned evily, the moonlight reflecting off his teeth, making them flash menacingly.

The monster had the same outline as Sonic, but the muscles in the arms were more developed, he was taller and from what Silver could see, each limb of his body was a different colour.

" That was fun, I hope to see you again!" he said mockingly, as he turned and ran off, leaving Silver on the cold, hard ground, still bondaged, and shivering, but not out of the cold, but out of pain, fear and disgust with himself, with his own body.

' I can't stay here,' Silver thought to himself, ' what if he comes back!?' This last thought made Silver's stomach lurch. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, took a step forward, stumbled and fell flat on his face. He grunted and tried again, but had just as much success as last time. He trembled as a cold gust of wind blew, causing his quills to rise.

' I'm stuck!' Silver realised, ' I can't even call for help, because of this stupid gag!' Silver glanced around nervously, expecting _him_ to come back at any moment.

'I feel soooo tired,' Silver thought to himself, as his body slowly shut-down. The last thought before he thought before drifting into unconsciousness, was, ' _Please_, please don't let him come back!'


	2. Getting Found

Beyond the Meaning of Pain

Chp 2: Getting Found

'Oh shit,' muttered a voice beside Silver's ear, then shouting, ' Knuckles, Shadow, I found him!' Silver shuddered, visibly, as someone turned him over, gently, so as not to cause him any pain.

' What?! Where?!' asked the umistakebly calm voice, of the echidna, Knuckles, ' Oh, there. I was really wor-' He stopped in mid-speech, as his eyes travelled over Silver's mangled body, taking in the bondage and gag, blood and dried cum.

' Fuck!' muttered the cold, quiet voice of Shadow, ' We need to get him to the hospital.' Shadow bent down by Silver, slowly and carefully removing the thick rope, and gag. He picked up Silver's freezing body with ease, holding it against his chest, hoping to give the freezing hedgie some of his own body heat. Silver muutered something inaudible. Shadow bent his head so one of his large, pointed ears was next to Silvers muzzle.

' What?' he whispered, hoping to get a response from the youngster. Then Silver screamed, a terrible noise, that startled Shadow so much he nearly dropped him, but caught himslef just in time.

' Please, not again! I don't want to! It hurts!' he whimpered, plump, crystal like tears squeezing out through his still closed eyes. Shadow looked from Knuckles to Sonic desperatley, but they both just glanced at him, then re-focused their attention back to Silver.

' Sonic,' Shadow muttered, quietly, not wishing to frighten the youngster anymore than necessary, ' go tell the others we found him, they must be worried.' Sonic nodded his head and then, with a deafening boom, he was gone, nothing but the filthy news-papers tumbling in the wind to show the recent departure of the azure hero. Shadow turned to Knuckles.

' You best go with him,' he motioned his head in the direction Sonic had just dissapeared. Knuckles turned to leave but stopped, as a thought flashed through his mind.

' What about you and Silver?' he questioned the ebony hedgie, eyebrows raised, showing his violet eyes easily, even in the darkened alley.

' I'm going to bring Silver to hospital,' Shadow replied, in answer to Knuckles question, ' now hurry up, or you'll be left behind!' Knuckles shrugged and ran off.

' Why the sudden generosity?' Knuckles thought, as he ran off, ' Hmm... I wonder,' Knuckles thoughts drifted off, as he kept to the task at hand: getting back to the house.

Back In the Alley:

Shadow sighed, hugging Silver's small, slender frame to his chest, wondering if he would be alright.

' Poor Silver,' he mumbled, ' poor, poor Silver,' Taking one last look at the youngster, he turned and sped off into the distance.


	3. Hospital

Me: Mwahahaha! I am so evil!

Silver: How could you? And why am I in a dress?

Me: *sigh* it's not a dress, it's hospitel gown...duh!

Silver: WHAT? You get me to dress up for this to?

Me: Silver, Silver, Silver...You do know that you're about to act evrything out for me?

Silver: *face goes green* I think I'm gonna- *throws up*

Me: ewww...you're cleaning that!

Disclaimer: I don't anyone, except for Star, and anyother oc's that may be in this later. All other characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team (c)! (for now mwahaha!!! *eyes twitch*

* * *

Beyond the Meaning of Pain

Chapter 3: Hospital

'_No!'_ Silver cried out, sitting up so quikly that he felt dizzy. He looked around slowly wondering where he was, and, most importantly how he got there.

He could make out the fuzzy outlines of blue, black, green and various other coloured objects.

' Silver!' cried out the cocky voice of Manic, Sonics brother, 'You're finally awake! Dude, I thought I was gonna have to get Sonia to scream at you!'

'Hey!' yelled said hedgehog, Sonia, the sister of Manic and Sonic, ' Silver, sweetie, are you alright?' she asked, a worried look in her eyes. Silver looked at all his friends, opened his mouth to say something, and burst into tears.

' Silver,' said the suprised voice of his best friend, Star, (a/n: oc, more on her later) ' it'll be alright! You're with your friends now. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not while we're here.' This just caused Silver to cry harder.

' Silver, please,' begged Amy, ' tell us what's wrong,' everyone glared at Amy, and Star walked over to her, placing a hand gently but firmly on her shoulder.

' Listen you pink fool,' she hissed at, the now trembling, Amy, ' I'm sure that even an idiot could see what's wrong with him! Now let him tell us everything in his own time! This must be hard on him!' Amy looked puzzled.

'What happened to him?,' this recieved several more glares towards her, ' no seriously, what happened? I don't know.' Star stopped walking back to her chair and turned to Amy, a disbelieving look on her face.

'You mean to tell me,' growled Star, glaring daggers at Amy, ' that you seriously have no idea, even after Sonic told the whole house, and Knuckles came in minutes after and told us again?'

Amy shook her head, pink quills shaking wildly. 'He got raped!' Star murmered, so Silver wouldn't hear.

'_Raped!'_ yelled Amy, causing Silver to look up, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment, then look down again. Star just sighed, deciding to ignore, ' that silly pink haired brat,' walked over and sat on the bed beside Silver, putting a hand on his back, trying to confort him.

'You need to tell us what happened,' said Knuckles gently, 'so we can find whoever did this, so they can't do it again.' Silver shook his head, then crossed his arms over his knees and put his head on them. Knuckles just looked at the assembled group helplessly.

'Silver,' said the calm voice of Shadow, who had been standing quietly in the corner this whole time, 'you need to tell us. You do want us to help you, don't you?' He questioned Silver.

Silver lifted his head slowly, tear stained face now visible to everyone in the room, and nodded his head, his quills bobbing in time with the movement. He sighed.

'Alright then,' he said in a voice barely above a whisper, 'I'll tell you.'

***_Flashback***_

Silver walked down the pavement. He was on the bad side of town, so he was walking pretty quickly. He looked around nervously. It was getting dark, and their were quite a few freaky people and animals about at this time.

'Lookin' for some fun suga'?' asked a hoarse, but obviously female voice from in a doorway. Silver shook his head.

'Umm...no thanks,' he stuttered, 'I don't think so, and anyway, I'm not old enough.'

'Age isn't important,' laughed the voice from the doorway. The person laughed even harder as Silver stumbled, and then used his psychokineses to hover off quickly down the road, which, he was about to learn would be one of the biggest mistakes he would make that night.

He stopped a little while down, by a dark alley-way, and sighed. Before he could take one more step however, a hand gripped his elbow tightly.

Silver gasped, and tried to turn around, so he could see his attacker and use his psychokineses, but it was no-use. Whoever was holding him was too strong.

The next second Silver was up against the wall, feeling the attackers hands grip his own tightly, then he could feel rope being tied around his wrists, binding his hands together.

He tried to scream, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the attackers hand was clamped over his mouth, quitening him. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back in the alley-way.

_***End Flashback***_

' And then he...and then he raped me,' Silver finished quietly.

Silver looked around, trying to judge what the others were thinking.

Star had her head bowed, and she seemed lost in thought.

Sonic was just watching Silver carefully, his intense emeralds staring straight into Silvers honey coloured eyes.

Shadow was indifferent, as was Knuckles.

Amy looked as though she had been watching the scariest movie of her life, and Manic and Sonia just had shocked looks on their faces.

'Guys,' said Sonic suddenly, breaking the uneasy silence, 'I say we go find this mother-!' he was cut off by a gasp from Sonia, ' I mean, I say we go find this guy and give him a piece of our mind!' and then with that familiar cocky grin he was gone with a boom.

Star smiled at Silver, then looked around at the others.

'I'm staying here with Silver,' she said, then looked around at the others.

'As am I,' muttered Knuckles.

' Me too, sis!' Manic said with a grin. (a/n: I bet that suprised you! I know some people hate that, but please don't stop reading the story because of that! Look at my bio for more info!)

'I guess I'll stay too,' murmered Shadow, earning a suspicous glance from Knuckles.

Sonia and Amy stood up.

'I guess we'll go with Sonic,' said Sonia with a smile. Amy ran off, yelling something about, '_her hero, her darling Sonikku!'_

'And, Silver?' asked Sonia on her way to the door.

'Yes?' whispered Silver.

'What did he look like?' questioned Sonia,' The others were too busy playing hero to think about that.' she said with a smug grin on her face.

'Well, he had the same outline as Sonic, but he was taller, and his muscles were more developed, and also, from what I could see, each limb was a different colour.' Sonia frowned, but just shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door.

Knuckles just glanced at Shadow again.

'I wonder,' thought Knuckles to himself, 'but no, it can't be, he wouldn't! Would he?' Knuckles watched the black and red hedgie again before mentally sighing, and the turning his attention back to the window beside him.

* * *

Me: Oh...Knuckles has certainly got his suspicions!

Silver: You wouldn't let that,...CREEP...do that to me. Would you?

Me: *evil grin* Who knows maybe!

Silver: NOOOOOO!

Me: Anyway, please review!


	4. Going Home

Me: Yo guys! I decided to update, even though I should be studying for my exams! :P

Silver: You're future doesn't look to bright, does it?

Me: *turns to him* Shaddup!

Silver: Whatever!

Me: Run...

Silver: Wha-

Me: I said RUN!!!

Silver: Okay... *runs*

Me: Now he's gone, I just want to say... Love you David! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

(p.s. Harry, David, jack and Hszel belong to me, and partly, to these guys .net/u/1939975/Jacko_the_hedgehog --- Jack, .net/u/1883903/ --- David -love you David!-, .net/u/1924635/ --- Hazel,

and Harry has yet to get an account, but I'm sure he will!)

Beyond the Meaning of Pain

Chapter 4: Returning Home

Silver leant his head against the window pain, the coldness of it welcoming. He sighed, and then continued to stare out of the window, watching as trees, houses, and people whipped by at quite a speed. He didn't know why Espio had decided to tkae him home by car, but he did know that he was already missing the fresh air.

"So Silver," Espios calm voice broke the silence, "are you looking forward to going home? Seeing all your friends?" Silver mentally shuddered. He knew that Shadow, Sonic and Espio would have more sense than to ask him about the event, but he could never be sure with the others, especially Star.

Star was only serious at the hospital, because she knew that it was a serious occasion, but he knew that once he got home she would be going crazy.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. He'd been allowed to leave the hospital, as the doctors had found nothing wrong with him, thankfully. He had caught no diseases, and, although his ass still hurt, he would be fine.

***30 minutes later***

Silver moaned, loudly as he got out of the car, staring up at the large mansion he shared with the rest of the gang. Before he could even change his mind, and make a break for it, the door was flung open, and before you could say 'speed' Star was standing beside him, a large grin plastered on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" questioned Manic, as he followed her out of the house.

"Well...as well as Silver being here, Hazel, David, Jack and Harry decided to stop by!" (a/n: *turns and poitns to best friends* And I mean you!)

"Oh boy," muttered Silver. Harry, Jack and Hazel were all _nearly_ as bad as Star. David was the most collected and sensible of the bunch, but he still managed to act like a loon when it suited him.

Manic glanced at Silver, the unconcealed sympathy annoying Silver to no end.

"Are you _going_ to actually go in, any time today?" questioned Espio, understanding the reason for the youths hesitation. Silver nodded fiercely, not going to back down infront of his friends, and defintley not _becuase_ of his friends. He took a deep breath, and then walked into the mansion determindley.

"Silver!" cried a voice, and before Silver even had a chance to turn around, a smaller body crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hazel- can't breathe! Ge- get off!" but Hazel didn't get off, instead Star jumped into the fray aswell, closely followed by a shout of 'yay' and then they were joined by Harry.

"Guys!" barked the voice of Espio, "get off! He's been through alot!" Harry, being the moron he was, took a step back, holding his hands out in front of his body protectivley.

"I didn't do it!" creid the young fox, backing away even further. Jack, one of Stars other friends, turned and glared at him.

"Shut up!" he hissed, staring at Harry. Harry just grinned sheepishly, nodding his head. Hazel wa now standing.

"Star," she luaghed, "I think you should get up now," Star nodded, and slowly got off of Silver.

The young silver mobian glared at the assembled furries. Star seemed completely oblivious, and was already walking away, probably to find someone esle to glomp.

Hazel was watching Sonic with lust-filled eyes, her auburn hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

Harry was watching Silver, grinning madly. Harry scared Silver, one because his fur was so thin, that he had to wear clothes to keep himself warm, and two, because he was a bi-sexual, and always seemed to be looking at Silver, Sonic or Shadow. Except for when Rouge dropped by for a visit, then his eyes were atomatically drawn to her chest.

Jack was watching Harry carefully. He knew how perverted both Harry and Star were, but he knew it was better to keep an eye on Harry, as Harry, as well as chasing Silver, Sonic and Shadow, generally ended up making a move on David or Jack.

Last, but certainly not least, was David. Even for hedgehog standards, he was cute, and that was why he was looking around nervously, watching for Star, who had the worlds biggest, not-so-secret crush on Silver and David.

What suprised Silver though, was how well the furries got on. With them all being hedgehogs, except Harry, who was a fox, and having similiar love interests, he was sure they would fight often, but they didn't. They were close, really close. (a/n: I love you guys!)

"Silver, how are you?" asked Sonic, who was watching him , a very weird expression on his face.

Silver just shrugged, turnin on his heel and exiting the room. He pulled himself slowly up the steps, to his destination; his bedroom.

He kicked open his door, falling on the bed with an 'oof'. He kicked off his boots, and stared at the ceiling, a feeling of hopelessness settling on him.

He let out another raspy breath, before bursting into tears.

'Atleast in the future,' he thought, ' there was nothing like this!' He groaned, turning over onto his stomach, sleep washing over him.

' I just need a rest, and then I'll be back to normal,' he mused, ' ...I hope.'

***downstairs***

Sonic looked at Espio, and Espio shrugged.

"Sonic," called Manic, from somewhere in the living-room, "you'll need to talk to the guys, 'cause I'm not doing it!"

Sonic growled sopmething, but managed to drag himself over to the livng-room, walking in and taking a seat on the couch.

"Guys!" yelled Sonic. Immediatley, a bunch of furries ran into the room, gathering around the couch. They all knew that if Sonic called for attention, it was something important.

"We all know that Silver went missing for awhile the other night there, and that we've only just brought him home from hospital," Sonic called out, chosing his words carefully, "well, I don't want _any_ of you, asking him about what happened! I will tell you, but I want the kids to leave the room!"

Cream, Charmy, Amy and Big left the room, accompanied by Espio, who went with them to assure that they would behave.

"Right, listen carefully," said Sonic, loud enough for the furries in the room to hear, but quiet enough that no-one who wasn't supposed to, would overhear, "something dreadful happened when Silver went missing... he was grabbed by a stranger and... raped," everyone who didn't already know, gasped, and Tails whimpered. Luckily Hazel was there to comfort him, hugging the young fox to calm him down.

"That's why I don't want any of you asking him what happened! This is a very delicate subject, and he's very distraught over it, so please, just leave him alone," the furries nodded, watching Sonic carefully.

"Okay then, that is all. You may leave now," and with that said, Sonic stood up, exiting the living-room, heading to the kicthen.

'Oh man,' thought Sonic, ' do I need a chili-dog.'

*** 1 am***

Silver sat up with a yelp, tears streaming down his face. he wiped at them angrily, sick of his crying.

"It just shows how weak and pathentic I am!" Silver growled to himself int he dark. Silver unconciously rubbed at his arm, still feeling dirty, despite the number of baths and showers he had, had. He looked at his bedside clock.

1:03. The numbers shone, casting a sickly green glow over Silvers bedside itmes. The young mobian turned his head slowly, feeling someone watching him.

"Please just be paranoia!" Silver whispered to himself. He looked out of the window, his eyes focusing on a tree branch right outside his bedroom window.

That hauntingly familiar outline was what Silver seen. Silver did the first thing that sprung into his mind... he screamed.

Me: Dramatic!!

Silver: Damn you!!!

Me: Oh Shadow!!

Shadow: Hmmm... yea- oh there you are Silver! *grins seductivley and evilly*

Silver: Shit!

Me: XXXXXXXXD Yeah...anyway! My friends are gonna kill me for putting them in this...and I'm going to have some serious explaining to do. Sorry Harry! I couldn't help myself... ^^; ! Anyway... I'll update whenever I get the chance. But probably not until after my exams.


	5. Just An Illusion

Me: Sorry it's been so long. As I said I had exams... and, as of late (this evening), … problems, that I will probably discuss with Hazel, and a few other selective friends.

Silver: Pfttt! You think YOU have problems! Look at me! I was raped, and then you stick yourself in the story, also making sure to include that gay, perverted, stalker, Harry, and then, you make me see the fucker who raped me outside the window!

Me: I'm sure Harry will be happy with the compliments! Now-

Silver: That wasn't a compliment!

Me: On with the story!

Beyond the Meaning of Pain

Chapter Five : Just An Illusion

"Silver! What the fuck?" cried a voice from the doorway. Silvers head flung, so he could face the doorway, but, instead of Star, Sonic or Shadow, the fastest hedgehogs in the house, it was David.

The youngest looked slightly dishevelled, his pyjamas a mess, his hair wild. Though, that was probably because he was just out of bed.

"David," Silver croaked weakly, his eyes filled with fear, "outside the window! It's 'him'!" David's eyes widened in shock, and he rushed to the window, looking carefully, hoping to spot the rapist.

Silver had his head buried in his pillow, absolutely terrified, and expecting the worst.

"Umm... Silver?" mumbled |David, sounding unsure.

"Y- Yes?" came Silvers muffled voice.

"There's no one out there..." David whispered, just loud enough for himself and Silver to hear.

"Are you sure!" cried Silver, jumping of the bed, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain ran up his body, reminding him of that night.

"Guys," muttered a tired voice from the doorway, "what's up?" this question was followed by a loud yawn.

"Silver thinks-"

"I don't **think**, I know, I seen the mother fucker rapist!" Stars large, dark brown eyes widened, and she rushed into the room. The two males stared curiously at the large creamy coloured teddy bear clenched in her hand. Any other time she would have beat the crap out of them both, but at the moment, she was too worried, not to mention tired, to care.

"Are you sure you seen him Silver?" asked Star, nervously, seconds later, after having scanned the area outside the window thoroughly.

"Yes!" snapped Silver.

By now, a large audience of furries had formed outside, clambering, pushing and shoving to get a better view. After a minute of struggling, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Jack had managed to push through the group, staring at the three hedgies already in the room inquiringly.

After a brief explanation, and checking outside the window, Sonic, Shadow Jack, Knuckles and looked at each other uncertainly, and then turned to Silver, their brows furrowed, and a concerned look on their faces.

"Silver," said Sonic, seriously, as Star and David steered Silver to the bed, Star sitting beside him, petting his shoulder soothingly, David sitting at the other side, "I think... this it was just your imagination-"

"But-" interrupted Silver, just as Jack closed the door on the noisy group that were still standing outside.

"No 'buts' Silver! It's just the after effects of that... for want of a better word... incident," Shadow muttered, quite calmly.

"I know-" Silver stopped talking, and at the exact same moment, David and Silver both let out a yell, jumped off the bed and fell on the floor.

Star giggled at her friends antics, and Harry rose up from behind the bed, grinning in a way that was typically Harry. Star stopped giggling and coughed, glaring at Harry, as the others glared at the duo.

"Harry!" she hissed, "no!" Harry just shrugged, sitting beside Star on the bed. David and Silver got off the floor, grumbling, and glaring at Harry.

"Nice waists guys!" called Harry, with a wink. Star smiled slightly, but immediately turned it into a frown at the looks the others, minus Harry, were giving her.

There was silence for a minute, before Jack decided to regain the earlier conversation.

" So Silver, we advise you stay off your feet for a while and just get some rest. If you need anything, I'm sure we would all be happy to help!" he said, in an overly cheerful voice. Silver just sighed, facing away form the group, and staring at the rear wall.

"Whatever!" he mumbled.

Sonic sighed, leaving the room, Shadow, Jack and David in tow. Star stayed behind, looking at her best friend, worry evident in her eyes, even though her face was plastered with a bright smile.

She walked over slowly, and gently touched his arm. He jumped, and whirled around, his eyes filled with fear. His features softened, as he realised who it was.

"Star," he muttered quietly, "ever since Blaze... left, every thing has been going wrong. I always looked up to her for support. She looked after me, made sure I ate properly, defended me, and would have _never_ let anything like this happen to me!"

Star looked slightly hurt by Silvers comment, possibly upset by the fact that Silver was calling a Blaze a better friend than her. Silver looked up, a look of anger on his face.

"Get out!" he whispered harshly, angered suddenly. Star looked startled, and took a step towards, rather than away from, Silver. Star was suddenly flung backwards with amazing force, as Silver let out a large burst of psychokinesis, slamming Star into the far wall with a loud thump. Star moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

"Oh shit!" yelled Silver, "help! Oh Guardian! What the hell have I done?" Silvers bedroom door was flung open, and David, Jack and Shadow piled into the room for the second time that night.

"Silver what-?" David stopped as he noticed Stars body slumped against the wall. "What the fuck did you do?" he cried, and without waiting for an answer, ran over to the comatose Star and lifted her, bridle style, walking out of the room slowly.

Jack sighed, seemingly much calmer than David was, but furious none-the-less. He rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers and then looked at Silver.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned, sounding more curious, than angry. Silver shrugged, and then collapsed onto his bed, staring at the far wall, as though there was something of incredible interest there.

"I- I didn't mean to... I just... I didn't want her to touch me! I asked her to leave me alone!" he cried defensively, although a tiny voice at the back of his head was telling him otherwise.

_'No you didn't! You wanted her to touch you! Just like that stranger! You wanted to feel a nice, gentle, caressing touch! And then, you were going to kill her! You wanted to hurt her! You're a little whore Silver! And that's all you'll ever be!'_

"Shut up!" cried Silver suddenly, startling Jack and Shadow, "No-one was asking you!" Jack and Shadow looked at him in concern, then Jack closed his eyes.

"Silver, you really do need to see a psychiatrist! You know how strong your powers are! You could have easily killed Star, taking her on unaware like that! And, also, you just yelled at yourself..." Jack trailed off, but Silver soon spoke up.

"No, duh!? I just talked to myself! Well bravo Mr. Genius! At least someone is paying attention!" he cried sarcastically, his amethyst eyes changing to a teal colour, " Now get out! Or I swear, I'll kill you! All you do is interfere Jack! You try to make yourself smarter than Harry, cuter than David, more sensible than Hazel and more noticed than Star! But compared to the rest of them Jack, you're nothing! (a/n: NOT true Jack! Silver's just being evil emo! You can beat him up if you like!) Just get out!"

Jack looked incredibly upset, but the look was soon replaced, turning into one of anger. Shadow just stood there, watching with interest, but ready to jump in if anything bad happened.

Silver noticed that Jack was levitating slightly, his hands flowing with a purple energy, of some sort, that Silver hadn't known Jack had.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me Silver! I am more powerful than you could even begin to imagine! And when I said you could kill Stare easily, that's only when you take her on _unaware!_ I may not look like much, neither might any of _us_," he cried out, referring to himself and his friends, Star, Harry, David and Hazel, as us, " compared to the great Sonic the Hedgehog, or next to the dark, mysterious Shadow, or even, the futuristic, 'funky' looking Silver, but dammit, we are more powerful than you think!"

Jack glared at Silver, then his feet touched the ground, the purple light in his hands fluttering out of existence. With a cry of frustration, he turned and stormed out of the room, to go and check on Star.

Shadow sighed, and then followed Jack.

_'See?' _sneered the voice,_ 'Jack was only trying to help! And what do you do? You go and say those terrible things to him! You are a whore! That's why you look at Star like that when she giggles, David when he smiles, or Jack when he's yelling at Star or Harry for jumping him again! Whore! Whore! WHORE!'_

Silver let out a shuddering breath, and then burst into fresh tears.

Somewhere in the night, a strange figure smiled to himself.

"One day Silver, you will be mine! I'll trap you forever! And I have the perfect plan!"

***_In the Living room***_

Knuckles thought over the puzzle of this mysterious rapist for the third time that night.

'I have no idea who it could be!' he mused, 'well, I do... but... he wouldn't... I know he loves him, as he told me himself... but-' Knuckles train of thought came to a halt as he heard a noise form the doorway. He looked up, for some reason half expecting it to be Sonic or Star, as they generally went into the kitchen at this time, to pig out on food. He got a bit of a surprise when he realised that it was actually Jack standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly red and puffy. Knuckles gulped nervously.

(a/n: OC/Knuckles romance coming up)

"H-Hey Jack... what's wrong?" he questioned the, usually, strong Jack. Jack practically jumped in shock, and then wiped angrily at his still puffy eyes.

"Knuckles!" Jack whispered, "I'm sorry... I didn't... I'll go now..." Jack turned to leave, but then felt an incredibly strong hand grip his upper arm.

"Jack," said Knuckles, quietly, "what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before..." Knuckles raised a large spiked fist up to Jacks face, and the young hedgie winced visibly. But rather than a threat, and the spikes being placed at his neck, he felt Knuckles hand wipe his tears away. Jack blushed crimson, from head to toe, while Knuckles muzzle went a faint pink.

Jack pulled away, and looked at Knuckles inquiringly, his large chocolate brown eyes filled with a childish innocence. Knuckles couldn't help but note that even though Jack knew nearly everything about _that_ particular subject, he had probably never been treated like this, especially not by a male.

"Jack I-" Knuckles stopped as Jack pulled away slowly, but his eyes never left Knuckles face, his look questioning.

"Knuckles, what-?"

"Jack, I can explain," interrupted Knuckles, his violet eyes filled with fear. What if he had driven the object of his desire away? "I-I..." Knuckles eyes widened as Jack pressed a finger to his lips, still looking at him with that same look of childish curiosity, but there was something else hidden deep down.

'Could it possibly be... love?' Knuckles thought to himself hopefully, ' I sure hope it is, or I'll probably go to jail for sexual abuse and paedophilia.'

Knuckles steeled himself, and leaned in slowly. Jack yanked his head backwards, and Knuckles sighed, ready to hear Jack start screaming for help. But just as Knuckles was about to retire to his bedroom, Jack grabbed him, and crashed his lips into Knuckles. (a/n: Me. Drooling. Oh God! This scene is playing out in my head! Awwww!)

Knuckles smiled triumphantly through the kiss. Finally he had what he always wanted. Jack.

_***Stars Bedroom***_

Star blinked her eyes open. Her head was in agony, but most of all, she was terribly afraid of something for some reason.

"Ohhh!" she groaned, sitting up. David was at her side immediately, abandoning the book he had been reading.

"Star, are you okay!" he cried. Star flinched at the loud noise, and covered her sensitive ears. "sorry," said David, much more quietly.

"Oww... what happened?" Star questioned, looking at him inquisitively.

"Well Silver sort of used his PK to... fling you into a wall," David answered, watching Star for her reaction. Star let out a gasp.

"That's right!" she mumbled, looking as though she were about to cry. She nearly screamed when David held up her cream coloured teddy bear, that he had remembered to lift when he had helped Star.

"Thanks David," she said, a small smile playing at her lips. Without any warning, she lunged at David, gripping him in a fierce hug. David nearly pulled away, but stopped, a tiny, barely noticeable smile flitted across his lips. For once, David didn't pull away. In fact, he did quite the opposite... he hugged back.

_*** Silvers Bedroom*** _

Silver stared at the ceiling, hate welling up inside him.

_'Come now Silver,'_ laughed the voice, _'you can hardly blame your friends! You're the one that **let** yourself get raped! They only want to help... well... wanted to help! You know what you need?'_

"No! What?" hissed Silver, dangerously close to ripping off his own head, if only to shut the voice up.

_'Suicide! Quick, simple, and if done correctly, painless. Though, what sort of fool couldn't commit suicide properly? Oh yes... you!'_ the voice cackled insanely in Silvers head, obviously pleased at his own cruel humour.

Silver seemed to contemplate this. Then he felt something. It was like something, or someone was in his head. He looked up quickly, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_***Outside Silvers Bedroom**_

Harry pulled his head back just in time, his pointed ears twitching. He thought about what he had just heard the voice say. He had telepathically 'hacked' into Silvers mind, and listened in to both sides of the rather intriguing conversation. He narrowed his eyes. Himself and the others would have to keep a _very_ close eye on Silver from now on...

Me: * sigh * only six pages! And not NEARLY as dramatic as I would've liked, but trust me, the next chapter is better! And, it WILL be longer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver: Fuck you with something hard and sand papery!

Me: Yes, yes... go ahead then...

Silver: Holy shi- NO!!!


End file.
